Fight Me
by Porcelain-Marionette
Summary: With a bad headache, a night he can't remember, and Prussia in his bathroom Austria's got a few things to figure out. AustriaxPrussia... Maybe. o.o
1. Morning Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It and all of its characters belong to the original creator: **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Violet eyes blinked against the light that stung his closed eyes. A groan spilled from his chapped lips as he tried to sit up. His hands buried in soft sheets, god he couldn't remember a thing from last night. When he finally managed to sit up semi straight he grimaced at the pain that shot up his back. He was sore, too sore. His head was pounding and he couldn't seem to get the room to stop spinning. A hand pressed against his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment of thought. The silence was broken as someone laughed from the other side of the room, making his already splitting headache even worse.

"Nah you should really think about taking some pain killers for that." That voice, it was familiar. Austria blinked his eyes open till he could find the face to go with the voice. "Gilbert, what'd you do to me?" His voice was hoarse grated on his own nerves. Something flew at him rattling when it hit his lap, a bottle of Advil. Without hesitating he twisted the cap off and popped a few of the little blue pills into his mouth swallowing. By the time he'd managed to force them down Prussia was climbing onto the bed, a towel draped over his bare shoulders, damp white hair clinging to his cheeks and those dreadful red eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief.

For a split second his pain and discomfort was the last thing on his mind, sudden horror filled him as he stared into those twinkling eyes. "What did you do?" he had to clear his throat before he spoke, trying desperately to keep it even and free of fear. The Prussian could smell his discomfort a mile away.

"Ah, haven't you figured it out by now? You must be real slow today." Flicking the Austrian on the forehead he crossed his legs under himself, his violet eyes widened as he took in the scantily clad man, the only thing Prussia was wearing were his blue pants and that wet towel that was draped around his neck. Roderich's cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet that made Gilbert rock back on the bed in laughter that lasted a couple of seconds when the white haired man leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Austria. He felt like his cheeks were on fire at the sudden weight and struggled to move out of arms reach. The sheets that he had pooled in his lap slipped away and he couldn't help but glance down at himself. "Oh god, you... did you?!" the last two words came out high pitched and strangled as Gilbert's face came close enough for him to smell the mint tooth paste on his breath. The damn jerk had brushed his teeth and taken a shower.

"Eh, you want to make yourself clearer?" Those red eyes were so close to his own violet ones that he had to force back a small sound of discomfort, swallowing the urge to push him away. This was so un-gentlemanly. Mint breath washed across his lips as Prussia spoke. "Make it clearer?!" hands flew from the mattress as he gestured at himself, well at least the Advil had kicked in. "You. You... You, I can't even say it." "I what?" white topped head tilted the side in question; from this distance the smell of his shampoo swamped him. "I ... f.u.c.k.e.d you?" Prussia pronounced each letter carefully and taunting.

Roderich's mouth fell open, struck by silence as he tried to figure out whether Gilbert was dropping him a bit of truth or just trying to yank his leash. "Nah, you're starting to look like a fish," their noses touched lightly as Prussia leaned closer to him. "You want to know what I did, I-" a harsh knock on the door made both of them jump, freeing Austria from the clutches of Prussia as the white haired man turned his attention to the door.

TBC 3


	2. Breakfast and Choice

Fight Me

I claim no rights to these characters, as previously stated.

--

The distraction gave Rodrich enough time to scramble off the bed with the thin silk sheet wrapped around his waist. He was busy putting some distance between himself and Gilbert when the question that hadn't really occurred to him before full on whacked him in the head. Where was he? Violet eyes scanned the room quickly, neat orderly, tasteful all except for the clothes... oh God, his clothes were strewn across the floor! As Austria went through a small panic attack and fell on his hands and knees in the most uncouth manner possible to pick up his bits of clothes Prussia was busy humming his way to the door. He answered with one hand on the door frame as he opened it with the other, casually leaning against the wood as he peered out at whomever it was that had interrupted. The brat was acting like nothing had ever happened, like Austria's worth as a man wasn't on the chopping block.

"Oh perfect! Breakfast!" he chimed in his sickeningly calm voice, Austria could just about make out the soft murmur of the maid as she offered to bring it in for him when he shook his head and took the offered tray from her instead.

Roderich was hurriedly picking up his pieces of discarded clothing and wiggling into his tan pants when Gilbert set the tray down on a small table beside the bed. "Nah, you're not leaving so soon are you? Not without eating something first?" the red eyed male tilted his head to the side in questioning before he planted himself on the large king sized bed and grabbed a plate of toast. He hardly waited for an answer before he started munching on a piece of bread covered in a thin layer of sweet strawberry jam.

The brunette's stomach grumbled at the sight of food, his hand running across it as it that would make the embarrassing noises stop. Maybe he could ask questions after he ate something. A nice piece of toast smothered in some of that tasty looking jam was starting to sound pretty damn good. Pushing the concern to the sidelines in his mind he finished pulling on his pants and white dress shirt before he climbed onto the bed and reached for some toast.

The two ate their meal in silence, Gilbert giving the odd bit of laughter as he watched Roderich tuck a napkin into the collar of his shirt and spread another over his lap. The little mannerisms of the Austria struck him as funny, they seemed so redundant to Prussia. "You know if you were as amazing as I am, you wouldn't need to put a napkin over your lap or shirt to protect them from spills. I don't spill. See?"

"You should really think before you speak." Austria had leaned forwards a bit and was pointing a thin finger at a spot of jelly on the Prussian's chest making the other man blink a few times and wipe it away, popping the finger in his mouth to get rid of any evidence of the spill.

The quiet calm didn't last too long though as Roderich finally, grudgingly remembered that he was in an unknown place with someone he couldn't trust, at all. The brunette finished swallowing his last mouthful of toast before he was up and off the bed without so much as a second thought to the matter. Much to his body's protests he found his boots and pulled them on, lacing them up as he hopped from foot to foot. "Nah, where are you going?" Violet eyes met the red ones of his tormentor and he blinked before pulling on the perfect mask of unwavering certainty. "Well you're not going to tell me anything and I don't wish to spend any more time here than is absolutely-"his moment of complete self confidence was destroyed when he saw the look of hurt swim across the other's face. Those red eyes dimming and his lips turning down in an honest to goodness pout.

Fingers slipped on the lace of his boot as he tried to keep his balance. "Roderich, please stay," those few words threw the Austrian for a loop. His face paling as he watched white hair fall into Gilbert's eyes, was he really seeing this right?

TBC

Sorry this chapter is short, I promise the next shall be much much longer and packed with far more intense loving. Maybe.


	3. Unwanted Tears

**Chapter Three**

**Unwanted Tears**

I do not own any of the characters, as previously mentioned.

---

With a soft thud the Austrian fell to the floor, his boots half pulled on as he looked up at the Prussian. His aches and pains were quickly brushed to the sidelines as he struggled to make sense of Gilbert's words.

"Last night, you just got really drunk, you followed me home." Pushing forgotten breakfast remnants aside Gilbert moved to the edge of the bed, his hands twining in the comforters as he crept close enough to fall off. "You're kind of funny when you're drunk, you started stripping and you fell, a lot." Well that explained why he ached all over. The brunette ran a hand through tangled hair as he listened. He still couldn't make sense of something... the sudden change of mood. He'd threatened to leave and Gilbert had gone completely horror film silent on him asking him to stay.

"Prussia, if you want to talk about something than please, just get to the point already." So much for forgetting about the headache, his head was throbbing and he had to press the back of his hand over his eyes in a sad attempt to stop it. The sound of sheets rustling and the soft patter of feet coming closer couldn't have gotten him to move his hand at this point.

"I miss Ludwig," the words were a mere whisper by his ear, Austria slowly dropped his hand away from his eyes, turning them up to meet the sombre red ones of Gilbert. The other was so close he could feel his body heat touching his skin, smell the jam on his breath and almost touch noses with him. "Mr. Beilschmidt, maybe you should be telling him that. Not me." It was hard just keeping his voice in check with the white haired male so damn close to him.

A small shake of the head was all he needed to see from the Prussian to understand; at least he thought it was all he needed. "I can't tell him, it's so hard to tell him anything," the unmistakeable pain in his voice made Roderich waver, he suddenly wanted to wrap the annoying, uncouth, little brat, in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. He almost did to, his arms half way around him when that small gap between their lips was closed by that very annoying uncouth brat and instead of wrapping him in a warm hug he found himself pushing him away, violet eyes wide with a mixture of complete shock and horror. For those few fleeting seconds he could have sworn he'd enjoyed the kiss, no impossible. Shaking his head he scrambled to his feet, untied boots betraying his efforts of escape and making him do a face plant on the floor. Nose an inch deep in soft beige carpet he gave a whine as he rubbed at the back of his head. Well this was a little more than embarrassing; he would never live this down, not if he knew Prussia.

A bout of laughter made the Austrian lift his head enough to squint at the Prussian. Was he... laughing? "Apparently you're depression is short lived," the comment was out of his mouth before he could stop it as he sat up and straightened his shirt. His fingers ran over the front of it for a moment before he realized he was missing something most vital.

"Nah, I simply can't help it when you've just become best friends with my carpet." That underlying sadness was still there, deep underneath all the laughter now. He was hiding it well; at least he thought he was. Roderich narrowed his eyes at the man as he pulled the cuffs of his sleeves down over his wrists. "Gilbert, Prussia, I'm going to take my leave now, unless you have something you must get off your chest I refuse to be your form of amusement for the day." With his bit said and done he got to his feet again, cautious of the untied boots. He finished fetching his bits of clothing, pulling them on and buttoning up his coat. Thin fingers trailed along the soft material of his cravat and a small smile came to his lips, everything in its place. He was bending over to lace his boots up when thin arms circled his neck and he felt the weight of another body on his back.

"Roderich Edelstine, will you please stay and be my Germany?" The question made him pause, his hands going cold and his whole body freezing in place. Gilbert wanted him to play the role of Ludwig, all because the moronic, military ridged German was to focused on winning the war and dealing with North Italy? Was he really getting this right?

His mouth ran dry and his throat seemed to close as Gilbert's forehead came to rest on the back of his neck. He could feel each breath against his skin, sending shudders along his spine as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Finally willing his body to move he straightened, bringing the Prussian with him as he twisted in the other's hold and wrapped his arms around him like he would a small child. Gilbert seemed so young and vulnerable, even though they could easily pass for being around the same age.

"If you can't confront Ludwig than you can't say you've won every battle." This comment stirred something inside of Prussia as his head lifted so those deep red eyes met with his own violet ones. "I'm losing West, one day I know I'll be nothing but a part of him and I fear he'll completely forget about me. I don't want that to happen... I'm too awesome for that." Roderich had to grin at the last comment. Typical Gilbert, even when he was contemplating being forgotten he still had his air of superiority about him.

"I don't think he'll forget about you, you're his brother, how could he?" the question hung between them, letting silence settle in like that dreaded fog that you simply couldn't see more than two feet in front of you.

"Easily, he sees what he wants, he knows what he wants and he knows how to get it." The Prussian laughed with this statement, white hair brushing his cheeks as he shifted his hold on the Austrian again. "He's my little brother alright," his words had dimmed to a whisper again and that should have been warning enough for the Austrian but he hardly saw it coming when Gilbert gave him one hard shove and the two fell backwards onto the carpet. A knee was planted between his thighs, his shoulders pinned to the ground by two large hands and those red eyes so very close to his own that he could make out the fine lines of colour in them. Those cruel lips that had taunted and teased him more than once in his long life time came uncomfortably close to his own again. His hands struggling to grab onto something but only finding smooth skin which his clipped nails couldn't get any purchase on, "Gilbert, don't..." his little pleas would do him no good, he knew that, yet he tried anyways.

Squeezing violet eyes shut against those damning red ones he felt the warmth of another's lips on his own. The prying, the urgency, the overwhelming sadness of the kiss made his heartache for the other man. Oh god, how could he want to give the one person that tortured him so much such comfort?

Not even the faint knock on the door, that he assumed was the maid come to collect the dishes, could move the white haired male to let go of him. Those hands were defying every plea that threatened to make its' way past Austria's lips. They pulled and tugged at his coat, buttons popping with each tug, material sliding away. His precious safety net leaving him for the second time, except this time smooth hands replaced them, searching his skin, seeking out every spot of warmth. Gilbert had pulled away from the kiss long enough to take a breath before his lips sought out the sensitive skin of his neck, teeth nipping and tugging at flesh that should have been covered by cloth.

The hands that had been pinning him down were busy pulling at his trousers, he could have given the Prussian one good shove and he'd be free of this humiliation but his arms were weighted at his sides, they refused to move. The traitorous limbs, how dare they deny him his chance at some decency. Violet eyes fluttered open, his lips parting against his will in a soft sigh as Gilbert ran his tongue along a patch of skin. God his body was willing to betray him to this horrid brat and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I'm not Ludwig Gilbert, I can never be him," it was a pathetic plan, he knew that but he had to try. Something had to work. The kisses stopped, his skin tingled, begging for more attention as red eyes turned up to him, they were even deeper in hue than before, clouded with that unforgiving sadness and desire. It was the sadness that plucked at his heart strings.

"Just for tonight, I just... just this once," the voice that was usually so aloof and self confident was husky and drawn with despair. The hands that had stopped on the waistband of his pants resumed their task, tugging at the material as he pulled them off.

Austria was appalled, he was horrified, undignified, he was many things in that instant and he didn't know how to react. He was being used and he was letting it happen, he wasn't stopping those hands from removing his last piece of clothing, he wasn't stopping the kisses that trailed down his neck, touched his collar bone and hovered along his shoulder. His lungs were gasping for air as he felt, to his great horror and detest, his whole body completely giving into each touch. Like a young girl being kissed for the first time and instantly hungering for more. Even thoughts of Elizabeta couldn't have made him react the way he did to the other man's touch. His tormentor was quickly becoming his lover, much against his own choice.

TBC 3 I promise.


	4. Flip It

"Flip It!"

Last Chapter, title and whole inspiration for it thanks to a friend, much boy on boy loving in this so if you don't like, don't read. Go back to the E rated stories folks.

----

There came a point in every situation when something had to change. You had to evolve, you had to problem solve and if there was one thing Austria was good doing, aside from finding the cheapest deals and baking, it was problem solving. He didn't want to be taken advantage of, no way. He was sick of it. Prussia had made him kneel in the mud one too many times. He was going to do something about it. With his resolve firmly in place the brunette grew a wicked grin, it was completely uncharacteristic, but again this whole taking charge thing was just as out of his comfort zone.

Gilbert was too busy focusing his attention on the Austrian's collar bone to notice the grin, he was too busy trying to figure out the buttons on the man's trousers to notice the way Roderich shifted, all warning signs he should have seen. But alas in he didn't and he ended up pinned to the carpet floor, his white hair spread out around his head like a halo. Red eyes wide with confusion as hands pressed along his sides and lips fluttered along his chest till they dipped lower past his belt line. His pants were gone before he could fully assess what was happening here. It wasn't till those lips, oh god those lips, had reached his inner thigh that he began to understand. He was no longer in control here. Somewhere along the fuzzy, passion etched line he'd lost control of the situation and Roderich had snatched it up quicker than he could grab a cooling cookie.

"Roderich, wha- " the words barely left the Prussian's mouth before a moan cut them short. The Austrian was godly with those lips of his. Heat pooled in his stomach as his eyes slid closed. He could get used to this. Every inch the man touch lit with a burning sensation, it wasn't unpleasant though, it was... he couldn't think of the words for it, it was a sensation he'd die just to feel again. Since when had the man he'd always tormented become such a sex god?

Austria felt fingers twine through his hair; the tugging made him grin against the pale flesh of the other's inner thigh. His own hands had busied themselves with exploring each and every inch of Gilbert's body. He was well past the point of no return, but he refused to be the one being used here. Violet eyes finally searched for Gilbert's, glinting with a determined light that had never graced them before he moved his lips to the other man's chin, teasingly making a slow path towards his lips. His breath was warm and he could still smell the Prussian's breakfast, which he was now kicking himself for not eating much of, as he brushed his lips across the other's. "Mmm... Do you have some lotion or something?" the question came out on a hoarse whisper making the man beneath him shiver, his body reacting to everything he did in such a delicious manner. He had Gilbert wrapped around his nimble finger, or he would soon by any means, and he was loving it.

Now it was the Prussian's turn to grin, his eyes lighting up at the question, yes he liked where this was going. His hands smoothed out the brown waves of hair, tracing down Roderich's neck to his back. "Top drawer of the night- " again he cut himself short, the Austrian had already gotten up, letting the cold air in the room sweep in and replace him, but it didn't have long to take away the warmth that filled his stomach. Roderich was back, a small bottle that had had its' label ripped from it ages ago. Gilbert snatched it up and pulled the cap off, letting some of the clear lotion fill the palm of his hand. He was taking that control back now, whether Roderich liked it or not, he didn't play the bottom, ever. He rubbed the lotion over his fingers making the Austrian question it before understanding finally lit up his face, he was about to protest when Gilbert used his other hand to yank the man's pants free, finally. He didn't leave much time for the other to reverse the situation again, having learned from his last lapse in judgement. One of his arms closed around the other man's shoulders, pulling him in close, his lips found their mark easy enough, drawing Austria into a long, breathless kiss while his other hand made its move. Eliciting a delicious gasp from the brunette that only drove him to delve deeper, soon enough he had the man on his back again. The Austrian's legs wrapped around his waist and the man's name rolling off his tongue like it was only thing he knew how to say. Sure Roderich had started off as a replacement, but he'd become so much more than that. It wasn't just the way he could get the man to react to him, it was the way he felt with every touch, it was the way he was reacting to Roderich. How every little touch sent him over the edge and how he knew that he would never be able to get these feelings from anyone else. His mind had been so filled with mixed emotions and conflicting thoughts before, but the way Roderich looked up at him, his eyes still bright with a now defeated determination and his lips parted so slightly made him melt. Literally, his thoughts must have gone into cheesy mode, but he melted. He had no other way of explaining it. Roderich was his and his alone and not even West... No not even West could change that now. Moving on was like climbing that damnable wall, it was impossible, until you found the first foot hold. Roderich wasn't just the first, he was the last and he was his life after he finished his climb. "I love you," seemed to fit so well now.

OC:  
PM: Okay all done, last chapter for this one folks. Hope you enjoyed it, yes it got a little cheese near the end, but you know what I thought it was cute.

–Gets smacked on the head by Prussia-

P: How dare you call me cute! I'm to Awesome to be cute!

A: Oh get over yourself. You uncouth sex fiend.

PM: Umm... well on that note, look forward to my Russia and Canada Lovin.

C: What!? But but-

R: Nah, look forward to it I shall!

PM: ... THE END!


End file.
